


源起

by abc761012



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: F/M, M/M, 古代架空, 神獸擬人
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-12-28 04:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc761012/pseuds/abc761012
Summary: 古代架空，主佐鳴、有自創人物、尾獸擬人化，伊魯卡、鳴人性轉有





	1. Chapter 1

漩渦王朝是木葉之國最好的王朝，但是木葉之國境內的宇智波一族的族長和一些成員想要叛變，他們決定要密謀造反漩渦王朝，漩渦王朝的大公主從貼身侍衛的口中得知宇智波一族要叛變的事情，才十歲的她聰明絕頂。

她必須要保護妹妹鳴人，她上面還有九位兄長，全國人民都知道漩渦王朝有九位超級厲害的皇子，一位文武雙全的大公主，還有一位活潑可愛的小公主，漩渦王朝的皇族都是神獸的後代，都有神獸的力量，漩渦王朝的皇族是古代神明的後代。

「族長，這次一定要成功。」止水對富嶽說。

「這是一定的，我一定要奪下皇權。」富嶽陰險的笑。

皇宮中，漩渦雪子的房間，裡面聚集許多人，他們正在商討事情。

「小雪，父皇說要妳帶小鳴先逃。」大皇子狐開口說。

「我知道，但是我不能就這樣讓父皇母后就這樣無故的犧牲。」雪子擔心的說。

「小雪，當姑丈下這個決定的時候就表示他要和姑姑一起犧牲。」卡卡西對雪子說。

「好吧！那就請哥哥們拉攏那些忠心對著我們的人，我會親手手刃篡位者的。」雪子發誓。

早晨，宇智波一族的人果然發動叛變，小小年紀（年僅五歲）的鳴人被長兄狐護著，叛軍已經攻進皇宮中，禁衛軍的人護著皇宮的一切。

當宇智波富嶽、宇智波止水，帶著宇智波一族的人殺進皇上的寢居，十歲的鼬跟在父親的身邊，雪子憑著自己卓越的武功殺死許多叛軍，馬上去找自己的妹妹與兄長們。

「我要去找父皇。」鳴人開始哭鬧。

「乖，等一下就帶妳去找父皇，不要吵了。」狐安撫著妹妹的情緒。

『父皇和母后大概已經遇害了，蛇原他們不知道怎麼樣了？』狐擔心的想。

鳴人趁狐分心的時候跑離狐的身邊，狐注意到後馬上追過去，鳴人跑到漩渦皇上的寢宮中，看見自己的父皇與母后全身是血的躺在地上一動也不動的，鳴人馬上嚎啕大哭起來，她的哭聲引起叛軍與兄長們和姊姊的注意。

「哈！總算找到一名遺孤了，還剩下九位皇子與一位公主。」富嶽哈哈大笑。

「族長，把這位小女娃殺了吧！」止水奸笑。

「鼬，殺了那女娃。」富嶽命令。

鼬遲疑的看著梨花帶淚的鳴人，正要下手時有人推開他的劍站在他面前，同樣用劍指著他自己，鼬發現拿著武器指著自己的人是當朝的大公主漩渦雪子，也是自己心儀的對象。

雪子為了保護自己的妹妹不惜跟自己心儀的對象動武，她的父皇與母后已經被殺害，不能讓自己的妹妹也遭到毒手，兄長也把劍架在富嶽與止水的脖子上，逼他們投降。

「來人，把這兩個叛徒給我押入天牢，所有自願參加叛變的宇智波族人全部押入地牢內等候處決。」雪子冷冷的下令。

禁衛軍把富嶽和止水押入天牢，剩下的宇智波子弟兵軍隊全部押入地牢等待皇子與公主們的裁決，宇智波富嶽的家人全部被關入皇宮中看管，剩下的宇智波族人被日向一族看管，嚴防他們在一次的叛變，嚴加防範他們再次成為叛軍。

「帶人哥哥，那些子弟兵怎麼說？」雪子開口問帶人。

宇智波帶人，宇智波一族的人，先皇所信任的孩子，也是先皇所認的乾兒子。

「有些子弟兵還未滿十五歲，反叛者只有帶頭的幾個，也就是那些居心不良的大人，而那些孩子是被迫參加的。」帶人解釋。

「放走那些孩子，讓宇智波一族的香火繼續下去，帶頭者和那些存心參予的傢伙留下，等候審判。」雪子命令下去。

「我知道了，公主殿下。」帶人馬上應允。

「我真的快要被氣死了，竟然會有人不知好歹的要叛變，二哥，小鳴在哪裡？」雪子邊抱怨邊問兄長。

「小鳴寄放在宇智波美琴那裡，美琴夫人並不知道她的丈夫為什麼要叛變？宇智波鼬那孩子是被父親給逼迫的。」蛇原把查到的消息跟大家說。

「把那些盲目追求的孩子們放了，之前就已經知道大概是哪幾位主謀者了。」雪子對所有的兄長說。

「小雪，那妳要如何處置宇智波鼬？」最小的皇子守吉問。

「我再看看吧！」雪子把所有人都送離房間。

守吉（九）、貓壽（八）、磯憮（七）、鮫川（六）、彭侯（五）、雷神（四）、貉（三）、蛇原（二）、狐（一）都擔心雪子，畢竟雪子是他們的妹妹，漩渦王朝未來的繼承人之一，才十歲的年紀，應該是快樂玩耍的童年，結果沒想到卻遇見心懷不軌的人叛變。

讓無憂無慮的童年染上一層陰影，鳴人也是，才五歲的年紀卻看見自己的父母親死在人家的刀下，現在最大的問題就是要找到先皇的姐姐綱手姬公主來暫時繼承王位，要先安撫一下人民百姓，且狐也還沒有做好要接任王位的心理準備，這下子他必須要趕鴨子上架了。

在狐的房間，他們商量接下來要怎麼做，這件事情又不能怪罪美琴夫人、十歲的鼬、年幼的佐助，富嶽和止水是要處決的，秋後處決是一定的，這漩渦王朝是他們共同維持的，他們不許有人毀掉這個王朝。

「這次我們真的要去找綱手姑姑嗎？」鮫川問。

「這是一定的，必須請他們回來坐鎮，況且就算姑姑不繼任王位，我也可以接任王位，我的年紀已經可以接任王位了。」狐對所有兄弟說。

「也只好這樣了。」貉無奈的說。

大家同意這樣做，接下來就要好好的審判叛軍的首領，他們決定私下解決這件事情，不要讓雪子與鳴人知道，他們要兩位妹妹過的快樂，不要染上任何的陰影，不要讓叛軍的髒血玷汙妹妹雪子的手，污染雪子的雙手。

「小鳴，對不起，不要哭了。」佐助安慰鳴人。

「那不是你的錯，也不是鼬哥哥的錯，是篡位者的錯。」鳴人抽抽噎噎的說。

雪子打開風和居的門看見鳴人在哭泣，雪子把鳴人抱在懷裡，摸摸鳴人的頭，雪子無奈的看著美琴與佐助，鼬也在這個房間內，雪子把鳴人帶離風和居，鳴人牽著姊姊的手回房間去，雪子拿毛巾擦擦鳴人的臉，把淚水的痕跡都擦掉、擦乾淨。

「姊姊！」鳴人看著雪子。

「我們不會有事的，哥哥們會替我們處理好的。」雪子摸摸鳴人的頭。

「白呢？」鳴人問起自己最貼身的宮女。

「白在再不斬那裡，白是妳的宮女，再不斬是保護妳的人，妳要乖乖的，不要哭了，明天父皇和母后要下葬，快睡吧！」雪子告訴鳴人。

「好，我會乖乖的，我會聽妳和哥哥們的話。」鳴人乖乖的答應。

「卡卡西哥哥明天會接妳去旗木王府住上幾天，卡卡西哥哥和伊魯卡嫂嫂會照顧妳幾天，姊姊和哥哥們有事情要處理，好嗎？」雪子交代鳴人。

「我知道了。」鳴人乖乖的點頭。

雪子幫鳴人脫下衣服然後幫鳴人洗澡，澡盆中的鳴人低下頭來任由姐姐雪子幫她洗澡，雪子也一起進入澡盆內洗澡，安撫著鳴人的情緒，親眼見到父母親的屍體的情緒還未平復，雪子決心把妹妹鳴人送到旗木王府去，讓嫂嫂伊魯卡來開導鳴人。

雪子也要趁著幾天來請教美琴夫人，她必須要給美琴夫人一個交代，畢竟她要處死的是美琴夫人的丈夫宇智波富嶽，宇智波一族的族長宇智波富嶽是這場叛變的發起人，宇智波止水是陰險的傢伙，兩個陰險的傢伙在一起就是發起叛變。

隔天是木葉發喪日，漩渦王朝的皇上、皇后要下葬，木葉之國的三大奇人綱手、大蛇丸、自來也都回來，長老猿飛親自主持這場喪禮，長老猿飛是皇后的父親，自來也是先皇的老師，他們都對宇智波富嶽非常的生氣，漩渦皇帝和皇后是受到天下人民共同的愛戴，天下的人民很喜歡他們。

「宇智波這個傢伙，竟然殺害我心愛的女兒。」猿飛憤恨不平的說。

「那傢伙知道他在做什麼嗎？」自來也不爽。

「姑姑，妳和斷姑丈可以幫我們管理一下國家嗎？大哥還沒接受訓練。」雪子對綱手說。

「我不想處理，狐也到了法定年齡，叫狐去，我要親自去看那混帳，還有我們不會離開木葉的。」綱手對雪子解釋。

「大蛇丸伯伯和自來也伯伯呢？」雪子又問其他兩位。

「我們會留下來的。」大蛇丸摸摸雪子的頭，他心疼眼前的女娃。

雪子點點頭表示知道，卡卡西抱著鳴人，伊魯卡站在旁邊，鳴人眼睛紅紅的表示剛剛才哭過，才五歲的年紀就失去父母親變成孤兒，現在鳴人要醫治的是心傷，可是心傷卻是特別難醫治好的。

心病是需要心藥醫的，不過失去父母的心傷要如何醫好又是一大問題，童年受過的心傷是最難醫治好的，不管什麼樣的醫生都不會醫治。

旗木王府，伊魯卡哄著鳴人睡覺，伊魯卡要鳴人睡上一覺，伊魯卡去廚房煮午餐，剛剛在葬禮上鳴人哭的非常悽慘，現在已經累壞了，躺在床上好好的休息，伊魯卡請宮女白照顧一下鳴人，他要先和卡卡西與再不斬商量一些事情。

「小鳴，起床囉！可以吃飯了。」伊魯卡叫醒鳴人。

「小海豚，可以吃飯了嗎？」鳴人睡眼惺忪的問。

「是啊！可以吃飯了，白會帶妳去洗臉，然後到餐廳吃飯。」伊魯卡笑著跟鳴人說。

「好！」鳴人有朝氣的回答。

白帶著鳴人去洗臉，伊魯卡到院子裡叫兩位大男人進屋吃飯，伊魯卡很擔心鳴人的情況，鳴人的情緒有些反覆無常，當朝的小公主應該是很快樂的女孩而不是反覆無常，伊魯卡希望鳴人不要是選擇性的失憶，這種情況不好醫治。


	2. Chapter 2

伊魯卡把鳴人的情況跟卡卡西說，卡卡西也擔心自己最疼愛的妹妹會發生這件事情，只要鳴人的身心都平安無事，才能叫鳴人的親人放下心來，他們都希望可以看見活潑、天真可愛的鳴人，不是哭泣的臉更不是哀傷又哀愁的小臉。

「伊魯卡，小鳴怎麼樣了？」卡卡西問伊魯卡。

「睡一覺後精神變好很多，但我總覺得怪怪的。」伊魯卡跟卡卡西說他的擔憂。

「等一下問看看小鳴吧！希望不會是選擇性失憶。」再不斬擔憂。

三個人進屋吃飯，白和鳴人已經在等他們，三個人很有默契的對鳴人套話，鳴人也乖乖回答他們，他們都確定鳴人沒有事情，心情已經慢慢的調適過來，但是恐懼和怨恨都還留在鳴人的心中無法散去，對於富嶽這位篡位者都有很深的恨意，已經恨到想殺富嶽，他們必須讓鳴人消除恨意，恢復成以前的鳴人。

「卡卡，你和小海豚會不會不要我？」鳴人哭喪著臉問。

「我們不會不要妳的。」卡卡西安慰鳴人。

皇宮中，雪子到風和居商量事情，美琴知道雪子的意圖，她的丈夫殺了雪子和鳴人的父母親，這小女孩從心地善良的孩子變成心狠手辣的人，不過僅止於對殺了她父母親的人。

現在自己和兩個兒子被軟禁在皇宮中，生命還保留著就已經不錯，雪子沒有誅九族已經是萬幸，如果雪子下誅九族的命令，全族都會不在世上。

「美琴夫人，我很抱歉。」雪子深吸一口氣說。

「不要跟我說對不起，是我的丈夫對不起你們。」美琴選擇原諒雪子。

「我必須處死妳的丈夫，必須給天下人一個交代。」雪子忍住一切的情緒，把事情說清楚。

「我知道了，我會對鼬和佐助解釋的。」美琴看見雪子要掉淚，連忙安慰。

雪子說完話連忙離開風和居，踏出門口的時候雪子已經開始掉淚，她蹲在走廊的角落哭成淚人兒，鼬無聲無息走到雪子的身後，他看見自己心愛的女子哭成這樣，他的心痛到不行，鼬在一次的宴會中見到雪子就非常喜歡雪子，還沒表白就遇到父親叛變，害的他不知道要怎麼樣安慰眼前的淚人兒。

「我對不起妳，小雪。」鼬開口說。

「我不要你跟我說對不起，我不需要。」雪子大吼。

「我的父親對不起妳，所以我必須向妳道歉。」鼬堅決的說。

「就算你跟我道歉，我的父母親也不會復活。」雪子直接賞鼬一巴掌。

鼬完全傻住，他完全沒想到雪子會打他一巴掌，雪子冷冷的看鼬，然後氣憤的離開，回到自己的房間去，把自己關在房間中，鼬也追過去，站在雪子的房門前，痛心欲決的看著房間裡的雪子。

『小雪，妳真的不原諒我嗎？』鼬在心裡吶喊。

雪子非常的痛苦，因為她自己也很喜歡宇智波鼬這個人，那冷酷的個性吸引著她，可是鼬是她的殺父仇人的兒子，她不能喜歡殺父仇人的兒子。

「小雪，妳怎麼了？」狐推開鳳雪居的門。

「我沒事，大哥，姑姑說要你繼位。」雪子擦乾眼淚。

「我知道了，怎麼哭了呢？」狐把雪子抱在懷裡。

「我喜歡上宇智波鼬，可是他是殺了父母親的人的兒子。」雪子把事情說出來。

「妳可以喜歡鼬，做錯事情的是他的父親，不是他，放下心中的那個結。」狐安慰雪子，也勸雪子。

「嗯！」雪子不知道要說什麼。

「我剛剛在門外看見鼬，他很擔心妳。」狐把自己見到的事情跟雪子說。

「讓他進來吧！你不是要去處理叛徒的事情？」雪子問。

「我這就去，要好好的跟鼬談，別再打他了。」狐柔聲相勸。

雪子點點頭，狐出去處理事情，鼬進入雪子的房間，兩人面面相覷不知道要說什麼，安靜一陣子後，兩人才開始說話，雪子先跟鼬道歉。

「對不起，我剛才打了你。」雪子道歉。

「沒關係，我不介意。」鼬對雪子說。

「我真的很討厭你，如果你不是叛軍的兒子我就有希望可以跟你在一起，可是你卻是叛軍的兒子。」雪子無奈的說。

「如果可以，我願意和妳在一起。」鼬對雪子說。

「我要如何放下心結與你在一起，我父母是被你父親給殺死的。」雪子情緒激動。

「我知道那件事情是我父親的錯，如果你無法放下心結跟我在一起也沒關係，我只希望能和你在一起。」鼬對雪子說。

雪子搥打鼬的胸口，她幾乎要抓狂了，她不是鳴人，不是佐助，不可能無憂無慮的，她所承受的壓力無人能比，親眼見到父母親被殺，即使知道父母親是願意為國家犧牲，可是雪子還是無法理解富嶽和止水為何要殺她的家人，雖然可以原諒剩下的人，但是她就是無法理解。

天牢中，守吉、貓壽、磯憮、鮫川、彭侯、雷神、貉、蛇原、狐等人看著牢中的富嶽與止水，九位皇子正在考慮要怎麼處置這兩位犯人，他們親手殺死皇上與皇后，他們親手殺死君王，這個罪名天地不容。

宇智波一族並不是神獸的後代，是不可能掌握木葉之國的，可是不知道是誰出風聲讓宇智波一族的人想要叛變。

「我說各位，我們要怎麼處置他們。」狐問其他的弟弟們。

「這個嘛！就照慣例。」蛇原集結大家的意見。

狐等人離開天牢，他們只想要安安分分的過日子，他們只要妹妹們過的好，當初妹妹們出生的時候，他們高興不已，狐的年紀已經十九歲，蛇原十八歲，貉十七歲，雷神十六歲，彭侯十五歲，鮫川十四歲，磯憮十三歲，貓壽十二歲，守吉十一歲，雪子十歲，鳴人五歲。

漩渦王朝的先皇和先后結為夫妻後二年開始生孩子，最先出生的是狐，然後是其他的孩子，生完守吉後一年又生下雪子，隔五年後才生下鳴人，因此狐已經可以獨當一面的面對一切，連守吉都可以處理一些國家大事。

鳳雪居，雪子哭倒在鼬的懷裡，雪子好氣、好氣，如果可以的話，她希望鼬可以不要出生在宇智波一族裡，這樣的話，兩人就可以安安份份的在一起，鼬無奈的看著雪子，把雪子抱上床去，然後陪伴在雪子的身邊，看著雪子的睡顏，鼬有一種滿足的感覺。

佐助獨自逛皇宮，不小心來到鳳鳴居，鳴人的寢居，佐助偷偷打開門進去看裡面有什麼東西，房間顏色以橘色或是黃色為主，感覺非常的溫馨，有種溫暖的感覺，擺設跟一般的女孩子沒有什麼兩樣，唯一有差別的就是房間裡面有放一把劍，鳴人似乎有在練武功的樣子，可是看起來又不像。

『這裡就是小鳴的房間，感覺好溫暖。』佐助心想。

不管是皇子或是公主都有自己的房間，都用他們的名字中的其中一個字來命名，而現在多了三位不速之客，他們被安置在風和居、林園閣、煙雨閣，“居”是女孩子住的地方，而“閣”是男孩子居住的地方。

只要是皇子或是公主一出生，皇宮就會建立一個房間或是整理翻新以前的房間，每個人的房間都是以他們的個人風格為主。

「佐助，你怎麼進來小鳴的房間？」守吉從天牢中回房間時經過妹妹的房間時看見這種情形。

「守吉殿下！」佐助恭敬的說。

「別這樣拘束，直接叫我的名字就好，我不習慣這樣拘束。」守吉笑笑的說。

「真不好意思，畢竟我是臣子。」佐助不好意思。

「哈哈！別在意，直接叫我的名字就好了，大家都這樣。」守吉拍拍佐助的頭。

漩渦王朝的皇族都不習慣別人用很嚴肅的叫法叫他們，他們還是習慣互相叫對方的名字，全國上下的人民都知道這件事情，就算見到皇族的人都直接和他們嘻嘻哈哈的說話，沒有身分的隔閡，人民敬愛他們，皇族的人尊敬人民，有些大事都會讓全國人民一起解決，這就是木葉之國強盛的原因。

「卡卡，我什麼時候可以回去？」鳴人問卡卡西。

「想回家了？」卡卡西抱起鳴人。

鳴人搖搖頭，然後把頭埋入卡卡西的懷裡，卡卡西摸摸鳴人的頭，這位令他寵愛的妹妹，如同女兒般的存在的妹妹，鳴人知道大家都很忙碌，現在待在旗木王府會比較快樂，過不久就是兄長大人狐的繼位大典，大典過後她就可以回皇宮去，發生這一連串的事情讓大家身心都很疲憊，何況是她這位五歲的小女娃。

(註：卡卡西十九歲，伊魯卡十八歲，帶人十九歲，凜十九歲，凜為帶人之妻。)

「卡卡，為什麼把臉遮起來？你很好看啊！」鳴人抬頭問卡卡西。

「這個嘛…」卡卡西不知道要如何向妹妹解釋。

「是不是不想給敵人看見？」鳴人又問。

「是啊！我總是在戰場上。」卡卡西把鳴人抬高。

「好好玩喔！」鳴人高興的說。

「呵呵！」卡卡西笑開。

卡卡西非常的寵愛鳴人，對鳴人有相當程度的疼愛，畢竟自己的父親曾經是雪子的師父，可惜當年戰死在沙場上，就在兩年前的今天，卡卡西和雪子一直無法接受這項消息，他們都沒想到英勇的將軍竟然會因為疏忽而戰死。

聽見這項消息的先后崩潰大哭，畢竟卡卡西的父親是先后的兄長，漩渦王朝的國師，一樣受到人民的愛戴，這項消息傳回京城所有人民都無法接受這樣一位愛戴人民的將軍戰死沙場，可是卡卡西知道，這是他父親的心願。

「今天是父親的忌日。」卡卡西抬頭看天。

鳴人覺得今天最疼愛她的卡卡西有心事，有些魂不守舍的看著天空，鳴人好奇的想要問卡卡西為什麼，可是她隱約的覺得這件事情是她不該多問的，好像是一件很悲哀的事情，鳴人拉拉卡卡西的衣服，她希望卡卡西可以不要這樣的悲傷，那樣子一點也不適合卡卡西，她不喜歡這樣的卡卡西，感覺上沒有生氣一樣。


	3. Chapter 3

「卡卡，小鳴想要去外面，卡卡可以陪小鳴去嗎？」鳴人撒嬌的對卡卡西說。

「好啊！小鳴想要去哪裡？」卡卡西微笑的問。

「我們去市集好不好？」鳴人問卡卡西。

「可以，小鳴想要吃些什麼呢？」卡卡西問自己最疼愛的妹妹。

「我想要吃糖葫蘆，甜甜的好好吃喔！」鳴人開心的說。

「呵呵！」卡卡西笑開。

卡卡西抱著鳴人上市集去，依照鳴人的習慣一定是先逛那些糖果店，鳴人很喜歡吃那些甜甜的東西，卡卡西也都會買給她吃，不過會稍稍為的禁止一下，畢竟甜品吃太多是一件不好的事情，還是要注意一下身體健康，卡卡西雖然疼愛鳴人，可是該注意的地方他也是會注意，誰叫他懷中的小太陽那麼可愛，令人愛不釋手。

「把小鳴放在卡卡西那裡是很放心，可是…她現在的情況…」狐在房間裡有些心神不寧的。

「暫時還不需要太擔心，誰不知道卡卡西很寵愛小鳴，有需要的話他會幫忙的。」綱手悠閒的喝了一口茶。

「還是快點決定你什麼時候要登基！國不可以一日無主。」大蛇丸對眼前的徒弟說。

「我什麼事情都還沒開始準備你們就要我登基，會不會太不近人情了？」狐哀怨的說。

「算了吧！不要以為我們不知道，你父親已經漸漸的把國事都交給你管了，軍隊的統治一直都是由你們兄弟去處理，邊關將士則是歸小雪管。」綱手白了一眼給狐。

「那姑姑妳要回來繼任太醫藥典，那裡沒人可管，除了三大奇人的妳擁有出色的醫療技術外，我想不出還有誰了。」狐故意拖綱手下水。

「我是可以管，但是我要從民間選人才出來培育，我家的靜音被大蛇丸和自來也的寶貝兒子兜給拐走了，害我還需要培育人手。」綱手抱怨。

「靜音姊姊和兜哥哥不是兩情相願，況且他們兩個的醫療技術也不錯，郎才女貌的，結為親家有何不好？斷姑丈都沒說話了，姑姑妳抱怨啥？」蛇原在一旁吐嘈。

「對了，最近不是有一位五歲的宮女叫小櫻，是小雪之前在外面撿回來的女孩，她一直不是在白那裡受訓，可以把她叫過來當姑姑的跟班。」貉像是想起什麼似的。

「喔！你說小雪上次撿回來的一男一女啊！那娃兒是不錯的人選。」雷神知道貉在說什麼了，因為那個男孩子就是在他的底下準備訓練成大內高手。

「那男孩子不是叫做祭，好像是小雪親自取的，女孩子的名字也是。」彭侯依稀記得那兩個孩子是沒有名字的，被撿回來後妹妹親自幫他們取名。

「小雪是在哪裡撿回他們的？」鮫川不解的問。

「好像是邊疆地帶，那裡老是有戰爭發生，會有孤兒也不稀奇。」磯憮回答鮫川。

「有什麼辦法！那裡鄰近的國家都是好戰的君主，雖然每次都是我們打勝仗，但是他們就是不可罷休。」貓壽厭惡的說。

「而且那裡常常會有傷亡出現，小雪都把那帶的孤兒撿回來培育。」守吉記得每次出戰都會有小孩子送進宮裡。

「小雪做的那些事情你們的父王也有做，小雪不過是把事情繼續下去而已。」猿飛知道自己的女婿很關心人民。

狐就在大人們的壓迫下決定好登基大典是哪一天，父親死後由長子繼承是一件無法避免的事情，狐也只好認命的接下皇位，這種吃力不討好的工作狐真的不想要這麼早接任。

小的時候父親總是告訴他說總有一天他會接任這個位子，要他好好的學習有關保護人民的事務，在狐的印象中，他的父親是位好皇帝也是位好父親，即使在忙也都會抽空陪伴他們，然後把畢生所學的東西教給他們。

「哎呀！煩死人了！！」狐仰天大叫。

「那傢伙叫屁啊！」蛇原很沒良心的看著站在院子裡狂叫的狐。

「叫大哥別擾人清夢好不好？已經忙了很多天了。」守吉打呵欠。

「有時間鬼叫還不如好好的去準備明天的登基大典。」雷神白了一眼正在發瘋的大哥。

「那傢伙在發什麼瘋，我好不容易睡著的，就因為那傢伙的關係而被吵醒！」雪子氣到想要殺人了。

「誰去打醒那傢伙？！」貉很不爽的說。

「別理他了，回房睡覺吧！」鮫川不想理他們的大哥。

大家回房睡覺沒有人想去理會正在發瘋的狐，畢竟已經很晚了，皇宮中沒有什麼人想要去理會大皇子，大家都已經去睡覺，只剩下大皇子一個人在院子裡鬼叫，大概是因為明天要登上皇位壓力太大的關係，不過紓發壓力卻吵到別人是一件很不道德的事情，尤其是自己眾多的兄弟姐妹。

「小鳴，怎麼不睡覺？」白關心的問。

「我睡不著，我好想姊姊和哥哥他們。」鳴人告訴自己貼身的宮女。

「狐殿下明天就要登基了，很快就可以回皇宮去了。」白摸摸鳴人的頭，她很喜歡這位小她三歲的妹妹。

「我知道，哥哥明天就會接我回家，可是我還是很想他們。」鳴人告訴白。

「別太擔心，殿下他們也會很想妳的。」白安慰鳴人，然後哄鳴人上床睡覺。

鳴人躺在床上由白哄著睡覺，迷濛當中鳴人好像見到疼愛她的哥哥姊姊們，鳴人知道明天她就可以回家去，她的哥哥姊姊現在一定很忙碌，很多事情都要準備，登基大典要準備的事情多到不行。

光是禮儀就嚇死人，還有就是正式的衣服，他們也把這件事情昭告天下，天下的人民都知道大皇子要上任當皇帝，各國的使臣也會來祝賀這件事情，安全上有許多事情需要注意。

「麻煩死人了，我為什麼要穿這件衣服？」狐火大的大叫。

宮女們在一旁不敢說話，在大吼大叫的人是他們的主子，他們沒有能力敢違抗主子，正要上任的皇帝脾氣非常的不爽，眼看時辰就要到了，宮女們都在乾著急，她們不敢開口勸自己的主上。

一個不小心就人頭落地，她們希望趕快有人來解救她們，這時候卡卡西進來看一下他的表兄是否已經穿戴整齊，綱手他們已經在外面等的不耐煩，已經要準備殺進來。

「喲！狐，你在幹麻？還不趕快穿戴整齊！」卡卡西開玩笑的說。

「老子我不想要穿那件衣服，真的有夠難穿的！」狐已經把家裡的祖宗十八代都罵過一遍。

「不穿可不行，攝政王他們都已經等的不耐煩了。」卡卡西好心的提醒。

狐聽見這句話馬上全身發抖，三大奇人都是攝政王，尤其是綱手沒有多好的耐性，如果她進來的話他大概就死無全屍，還有自己的妹妹雪子，最近她的情緒不是很好，要是得罪她們，狐大概還沒登上王位就要去見閻羅王，狐馬上要宮女們幫他穿戴整齊，怎麼樣他都不想年紀輕輕的就去見閻羅王。

卡卡西滿意的看著狐把所有的衣物都穿好，外面真的已經有人等的不耐煩，卡卡西只是把話說的誇張些，狐就馬上開始動作，這就表示綱手這個人到底有多恐怖，所有人都不想要得罪的對象，都要禮讓三分的對象。

這是每一位木葉國的人民都知道的事實，上至皇帝下至平民百姓，沒有一個人敢得罪綱手以及其他兩位奇人，大蛇丸和自來也，要是得罪他們的下場都不是很好過。

「狐那個傢伙到底在做什麼？時辰都快要過去了！」綱手不滿的說。

「姊姊，大哥好慢喔！」鳴人小小的抱怨一下。

「卡卡已經進去了，等一下就會出來的。」雪子摸摸妹妹的頭。

「小海豚，抱抱。」鳴人對伊魯卡說。

「好，小鳴要乖喔！等一下就好了。」伊魯卡知道鳴人已經很不開心。

好就容易經過漫長的等待，所有的事情都已經告一段落，狐也順利繼位，木葉之國也順利選出一位新皇帝，全國百姓上上下下都歡呼著，他們有了一位新的好皇帝，他們安居樂業的生活可以繼續下去。

和平的生活也可以持續下去，不需要太擔心自己的生活會被破壞掉，大家都很高興大皇子狐繼位，畢竟狐的能力是大家有目共睹的，木葉的一切在他的手中管理的井井有條，任何事情都不需要太過於擔心。

「百姓們都很高興大哥繼位。」雪子高興的笑著。

「是啊！只要百姓們可以安居樂業就行了，這是我們這些最高領導人最需要做的事情。」蛇原放心許多。

「看樣子大哥必須要好好的選一位賢能的皇后。」貓壽開玩笑的說。

「哈！大哥要娶妻，那算是一件天大的喜事還是喪事？」貉開玩笑的說。

「誰知道，不過天底下哪有一位女人可以受的了他的脾氣？」鮫川對於這件事比較好奇。

「誰知道！他那發瘋的個性有人可以管管也不是不好？」守吉說出大家的心裡話。

「那我們還是早些幫他物色一下吧！」雷神提議。

「這是個好主意。」磯憮算計的笑容馬上顯現在臉上。

「可以先從宮女們下手。」彭侯也很樂意做這件事情。

「喂！你們不要把我的婚姻大事當兒戲！」狐抗議。

「夢兒姊姊和晴兒姊姊都是不錯的人選。」鳴人在一旁幫腔。

「小鳴，夢兒可不行，她已經是我的人了。」蛇原告訴自己的小妹。

「那就晴兒姐吧！她可是唯一受的了大哥脾氣的女人。」雪子馬上就決定好人選。


	4. Chapter 4

「如果要我娶妻，蛇原的婚事也要一起辦！」狐乾脆一點把自己的弟弟拖下水。

「可以，我又沒什麼意見！」蛇原很乾脆的就答應下來。

「二哥也太乾脆了吧！」貓壽有些嚇到。

「少來了，那傢伙本來就已經打算要和夢兒結婚的，剛好碰到父王和母后過世。」貉當然知道自己的兄弟已經預謀很久了。

「怪不得父王和母后過世前二哥一直在找父王和母后商量事情。」守吉恍然大悟。

「他哪一次不是這樣的，害我們的樂趣都沒了。」彭侯有些不高興的說，磯憮點頭附和。

「鬼才會理你們的樂趣。」蛇原抱小妹離開天台回到房間去。

「好累喔！我先回房。」雪子起身離開天台回房間去。

所有人都陸續回房間去休息，今天折騰一整天了，大家都非常的疲憊想要好好的休息，連最小的小妹也睏了，看樣子大家都很努力的在完成登基大典，不過一家人能夠團圓也是一件好事情。

雖然說父母親已經過世，但是只要兄弟姐妹同心協力共同維護父母親留下來的江山，也未嘗不是一件壞事，他們都各有自己的職位，堅守自己的本分做到最好，這是他們的心願，畢竟父母親留下的江山他們必須要好好的維持住。

『佐助，我可愛的妹妹就拜託你了。』雪子心想，這是大家共同的心願。

「小鳴就拜託佐助了，希望他可以醫好小鳴的心傷。」狐自言自語的說。

「不知道小雪會不會接受鼬那孩子？」狐擔心的說。

狐很擔心自己的妹妹，他希望妹妹們都有好的歸宿，他們兄弟其實都各有喜歡的人，等到他們十六歲就可以娶妻，雷神、貉、蛇原、狐都已經可以結婚生子，如果狐真的要娶親的話，剩下三個都會一起舉辦婚禮。

其他人就要等到年滿十六歲才可以娶親，不過這些事情都還是小事，真正要做的事情是要如何穩定政局，最近政局有些動盪不安，各國對他們虎視眈眈的，他們深信大概又會有一陣子要出兵頻繁，戰爭所造成的傷害是他們不願意看見的。

好不容易才維持和平的盛況，不可以因為這點小挫折就把這樣的盛況給毀掉，雪子帶兵打仗的速度幾乎快到不行，擅用計策的雪子能夠把傷害減到最低，不必要的事情就不會產生。

而且雪子對於軍隊管理是非常嚴格的，如果違反任何軍紀的話則是依法辦理，這是大家都知道的事實，軍隊的所有人都很佩服這位小女孩，可以把三軍管理的井井有條，也讓那些軍人都很佩服她，樂意去服從她的命令。

「小雪，邊關那裡要好好的守備，妳哥哥最近才登基，有些國家會突然攻擊我們的。」猿飛對孫女說。

「我知道了，外公，我會注意這些事情的。」雪子允諾。

其實雪子也很清楚要加強邊關的防守，畢竟有些國家對他們虎視眈眈的，甚至有些已經在開始蠢蠢欲動，隨時準備攻打他們，但是由於她和卡卡西的威名遠播讓他們這些小國家還不敢動手。

為了以防萬一雪子已經派親信過去，要這些親信告訴邊關將士防守不可疏忽，任何事情都盡量做到最好的地步，如果有背叛者要馬上揪出來，聽候她的指示與處決。

「雪子大人，您是不是要把我送給攝政王？」小櫻怯怯的問雪子。

「姑姑是希望妳跟她一起學習醫術，姑姑收妳為徒會有好處。」雪子摸摸小櫻的頭。

「可是小櫻想要待在您的身邊。」小櫻眼中泛淚光。

「傻瓜，妳又不是看不見我，姑姑跟我們一樣是住在宮中，她不會吃了妳，況且井野也要和妳一起學習。」雪子給予小櫻鼓勵。

「我知道了，雪子大人。」小櫻開心的說。

看見小櫻微笑的樣子雪子也放心許多，雪子本身的貼身宮女沒有幾個人，畢竟身為公主的雪子掌管軍隊，而且雪子又很男孩子氣，唯一的貼身宮女就只剩下伊魯卡和凜，但是她們兩個已經嫁人，雪子身邊沒有貼身的宮女。

因此所有事情雪子都自行打理，很少會要人家幫忙的，因為這樣大家都不太擔心雪子，雪子身邊有跟著幾個小孩子，小櫻、井野、祭和鹿丸這四個人，鹿丸是鳴人的伴讀，是她的小老師，鹿丸本身就很聰明，雪子很信任他出的計策，所以請他幫忙教導鳴人，偶爾充當一下褓母照顧一下鳴人。

美琴夫人在宮中沒有得到什麼樣的特殊待遇，跟一般人的生活沒有什麼兩樣，他們這些孩子都很禮讓美琴夫人，把美琴夫人當成他們自己的母親一樣在伺候，他們不希望因為宇智波富嶽的關係就把美琴夫人當成壞人一樣在對待。

美琴夫人對待他們猶如自己的孩子一般，他們都很尊敬美琴夫人，止水和富嶽已經處死，狐在執行判決的時候有對美琴夫人說聲對不起，畢竟是他們害她沒有丈夫的，但是美琴夫人也對他們說抱歉，因為自己的丈夫把他們的父母親殺死。

「夫人，我很抱歉，我必須要處死妳丈夫才能對天下人交代。」狐對美琴夫人道歉。

「不用跟我說對不起，我的丈夫做出這樣大逆不道的事情，是我該說對不起，而你這樣做也是要對天下人有交代。」美琴夫人對狐道歉。

秋後處決的事情已經開始，狐新官上任三把火，把所有的事情都處理到一個段落，所有人都覺得不可思議，不過也是因為這樣大家才有安穩的日子可以過。

雪子也密切注意邊關國家的動作，希望可以的話盡量不要發生戰爭，畢竟一旦有戰爭就會有傷亡產生，這是大家最不願意見到的事情，沒有人希望有傷亡的出現。

木葉的人民都很高興狐可以接任王位，狐新官上任三把火的事情已經過去了，大家可以高高興興的在一起，狐也即將要大婚，蛇原也要和自己交往多年的女友結為連理，這是木葉之國的一大盛事。

所有的人民都很高興王室有喜訊出來，宮中所有人的正在為皇上和王爺們籌辦婚禮的事情，喜悅的氣氛感染了所有的人，連平常孤傲的公主也高興的為自己的兄長舉行這項典禮，舉國歡慶的典禮。

「小櫻，去太醫藥典那裡要好好學習東西喔！綱手姑姑人比較嚴格，所以要努力的學習喔！」雪子告訴自己的小宮女。

「我知道了，雪子大人。」小櫻乖乖的點頭，她很喜歡眼前的這位大人。

「井野也會和妳在一起的，所以不用擔心。」雪子摸摸小櫻的頭。

「好的。」小櫻微笑的說。

「小雪，妳有看見雷神那傢伙嗎？」貉問自己的妹妹。

「四哥？沒有耶！三哥找四哥做什麼？」雪子不解的看著闖進自己房間的貉。

「大哥說什麼婚禮要一起辦理，我們兩人交往許久的女友都已經安排進駐皇宮了，可是小燕子吵著說要見雷神。」貉告訴自己的妹妹。

「小燕子？」雪子沒有聽過這人。

「那是妳四哥交往多年的女友，是位平民百姓，因為一次救起人家的關係成為男女朋友。」貉解釋給妹妹聽。

「喔！我想哥哥你去五哥他們的房間說不定就可以找到人了。」雪子告訴貉。

「我去看看。」貉繼續去找自己的弟弟。

「小燕子？剛剛哥哥說的那個人會不會是父皇之前撿回來的女孩？」雪子有些疑問。

「雪子大人有什麼疑問嗎？」小櫻不解的問。

「沒有啦！我們去找井野吧！我要帶妳們去太醫藥典了。」雪子暫時不想要去想那麼多。

雪子把井野和小櫻交給綱手，綱手滿意的看著這兩位小女孩，這兩位小女孩的資質果然很好，讓綱手特別的滿意，綱手要靜音和兜先去教導她們兩人，自己則是留下來和姪女說話。

雪子有事情要問綱手，因為剛剛她聽見小燕子這個名字覺得很奇怪，總覺得好像是在哪裡聽過的樣子，是不是當年父親撿回來的小女孩還不知道，如果是有嫌疑的人就不能嫁入皇室當中，這樣會威脅到皇室的人員。

「姑姑，妳有聽過小燕子這個人嗎？」雪子開門見山的問。

「妳是說妳父親撿回來的那個女孩嗎？」綱手問自己的姪女。

「我不知道她是不是父親撿回來的，聽三哥說是四哥的女友，已經交往很多年了。」雪子把事情告訴綱手。

「妳是因為覺得很怪異才會問我？」綱手大概了解雪子的心態。

「嗯！」雪子點頭。

「妳和小鳴還沒有出生的時候，我的確是聽妳父親說過有撿回一位叫做小燕子的小女孩，那位小女孩的武功出奇的好。」綱手回憶以前的事情。

「是不是因為她會用飛刀的關係？」雪子急忙問綱手。

「沒錯！她是會用飛刀，這件事情妳怎麼知道？」綱手有些好奇的問。

「大概四年前還是五年前的時候，我第一次陪父皇出征有見識過，她是舅舅手下的統領之一，後來舅舅過世後也隱退到民間去。」雪子把事情告訴綱手。

「我沒想到妳父親在妳五、六歲的時候就讓妳一起陪他出征。」綱手知道眼前的孩子一點也不簡單。

雪子八歲的年紀就拿到大將軍的權力，帶兵打仗樣樣行，一點也不輸給其他的大將軍，就是因為這樣大家才可以心服口服的臣服在雪子的腳下，大家都知道雪子的功夫可是很好的。

連敵方想要暗殺雪子都是不可能的事情，雪子的警覺性很高，連自己的哥哥們和妹妹想要偷襲雪子都是不可能的事情，連自己家人都不可能偷襲到，還有誰可以偷襲雪子。

「那時候是我吵著要一起去的，我想我還是自己先去親自見見小燕子好了。」雪子微笑的告退。

「有時候還是把心扉敞開會比較好喔！」綱手有意無意的說。

「嗯…到時候再說吧！」雪子沒有反對這件事情。


	5. Chapter 5

雪子回到皇宮去做自己的事情，她先到陸羽居去看看未來的嫂子，晴兒、夢兒、小燕子以及另外一位女性都住在這裡，這裡歷代都是安排未來的準新娘住的地方，她相信三哥貉已經把四哥雷神給抓過去了。

貉的未婚妻大家都沒有見過，雪子不知道她叫什麼名字，聽說是叫紫薇，不知道是皇親國戚還是一般的平民百姓，雪子猜狐和蛇原大概也在裡面，畢竟他們都是陪伴自己女友的好男友，說不定自己的小妹也被大哥帶進去和嫂嫂們培養感情。

「不好意思，我進來。」雪子出聲給他們知道。  
雪子進去後馬上被小燕子給攻擊，小燕子不知道是誰進來，以為是刺客，習慣性的就會出手，雪子馬上閃避攻擊直接給予小燕子一記悶虧。

小燕子見到自己的武功被人閃躲而且還是被一位十歲的小女孩閃躲有些覺得不可思議，雪子對於這樣的攻擊根本覺得不痛不癢，一點也沒有任何的感覺，夢兒看見雪子進來非常的高興，晴兒也看見雪子來看她們。

「晴兒姊姊、夢兒姊姊，好久不見。」雪子高興的跟她們打招呼。

「好久不見，小雪，妳的武功又進步。」晴兒摸摸雪子的頭。

「就是說啊！小雪總是可以給人家驚訝的驚喜。」夢兒很喜歡眼前的小女孩。

「哪有啊！我才訝異兩位姊姊要嫁給哥哥他們呢！」雪子嘟著嘴說。

「另外一位妳才會訝異的。」晴兒告訴雪子。

「誰啊？」雪子有些疑惑。

「是紫薇，那位以前妳最黏的姊姊。」夢兒告訴雪子。

「真的還假的，三哥的女友是紫薇姊姊？」雪子覺得不可思議。

「好久不見，小雪。」紫薇微笑的看著雪子。

「紫薇姊姊？好久不見啦！」雪子高興的說。

「小雪長大了呢！那時候被調離小雪的身邊，小雪不過才七歲而已，沒想到三年就這樣過去。」紫薇告訴雪子。

「原來紫薇姊姊是調到三哥的身邊去的啊！」雪子這才知道貉的意圖。

「請問一下，她是？」小燕子開口問其他人。

「她是當今皇上的妹妹，也是統領所有將領的大將軍，雪子。」夢兒好心的告訴小燕子。

「妳是當年那位小女孩嗎？佐久茂大人對妳一直很照顧。」小燕子突然說出這句話。

「是啊！舅舅過世後我接管舅舅的位子，統領那些將士。」雪子微笑的點頭。

「有什麼好驚訝的，小雪接任舅舅的位子的事情大家都知道，可別跟我說妳隱居太久沒聽見這消息。」雷神無奈的告訴自己的未婚妻。

「已經兩年了吶…」雪子對於自己的師父已經過世的事情還是耿耿於懷。

「抱歉！小雪，我不該提起這件事情的。」雷神看見自己妹妹的表情有些慌張。

「啊！沒關係啦！四哥，我先回房去。」雪子先離開陸羽居。

「小雪還是放不下嗎？畢竟是自己最親的師父，也是自己的舅舅。」貉看見這種情形說。

「那也是沒辦法的，一夕之間被迫長大，那樣的痛苦是我們所不能了解的。」蛇原大概知道妹妹心裡的苦。

「小雪和小鳴都是一夕之間被迫長大的孩子，戰爭和叛亂剝奪她們應該有的童年。」狐怎會不知道這一切。

雪子回到鳳雪居去，她從自己的首飾盒中拿起一條項鍊，那是佐久茂給予她的項鍊，代表她已經是位出色的習武之人，雪子看見這條項鍊好想哭，如果時間能夠倒轉的話，雪子多麼希望是自己的舅舅打勝仗回來，不是自己的舅舅的死訊傳回宮中，那樣的話該有多好。

雪子知道自己是很脆弱的，她一點也不堅強，只是不想要讓自己的哥哥們和妹妹擔心才會那樣假裝堅強，雪子在床上縮成一團開始哭泣，手上還拿著剛剛的那條項鍊，她真的不知道要怎麼辦才好，她有點徬徨無助，想要祈求的事情總是不會實現讓雪子打擊很大。

「嗚嗚…嗚嗚…嗚嗚…」雪子開始啜泣。

『我到底應該怎麼辦才好？我好想父皇、母后和舅舅他們喔！』雪子一邊哭泣一邊想。  
「小雪，我進來。」鼬踏進雪子的房間。

「小鼬……」雪子帶著哭音說。

「怎麼了？哭成這樣。」鼬關心的說。

「我好想父皇、母后和舅舅他們喔！」雪子哭著說。

「妳不要哭，他們在天上看見妳哭泣的話，他們會傷心喔！」鼬勸雪子不要哭了。

他們兩人的感情好不容易有進一步的了解，至少沒有像之前一樣是充滿仇恨的，這樣多虧狐在一旁勸導自己的妹妹，要雪子放寬自己的心胸去接受這件事情，很多事情對錯並不是絕對的。

而且叛變的事情鼬是無辜的，所以不要把自己的心靈封閉起來，去接受鼬並不是不好的事情，雪子聽見自己的大哥這樣跟她說也只好嘗試敞開自己的心扉去接受鼬這個人，她不想要讓自己有遺憾。

佐助和鳴人高興的在花園裡玩耍，他們兩人的感情非常的好，佐助也非常的喜歡鳴人，小小年紀的佐助知道自己父親的錯誤，可是他也知道自己很喜歡鳴人，只要鳴人不要排斥他就好。

鳴人並不討厭佐助，不會把怨恨放在佐助的身上，因此鳴人可以和佐助相安無事的生活在一起，鳴人非常的懂事，她知道叛變的事情是誰對誰錯，佐助是無辜的，根本不能去怪他的，現在他們的感情可是越來越好。

「佐助，我們回去吧！上課的時間要到了。」鳴人手上拿的漂亮的花。

「好！」佐助回答鳴人。

他們兩人等下都要上課，狐對他們的功課可是安排很多，鳴人知道自己是公主必須要上這些課程，所以一點也不會去埋怨自己的兄長，反而是乖乖的上課。

鳴人最喜歡的課程就是武術，從小就看自己的姊姊和哥哥們比武，他們的武功都非常的厲害，所以鳴人也想要超越他們，佐助很清楚這件事情，因為他自己也想要超越自己的哥哥。

「小鳴，今天想要學什麼？」卡卡西問眼前的女孩。

「卡卡要教我什麼。」鳴人反問卡卡西。

「這個嘛…我也不知道呢！」卡卡西微笑的說。

「唔…………」鳴人嘟著嘴看著卡卡西。

「我知道了啦！」卡卡西投降。

「嘿嘿！」鳴人知道自己贏了。

卡卡西依照自己的習慣先教導鳴人最基礎的武功，然後慢慢的越來越難，鳴人也乖乖的學會那些武功，卡卡西最喜歡逗弄自己的小妹，鳴人可愛的樣子是大家都喜歡的，就是因為這樣卡卡西才最愛逗弄她。

鳴人也很喜歡和卡卡西在一起，和卡卡西在一起的感覺非常的好，對鳴人來說是這樣子的，卡卡西從小和這些王子公主一起長大，自然知道他們的個性以及習慣，而且他們都沒有任何的隔閡，這樣的生活對他們來說是很好的，也是他們最想要的生活方式。

「卡卡，你在教小鳴啊！」守吉看見他們在上課。

「是啊！怎麼了嗎？」卡卡西看著守吉。

「九哥哥！」鳴人高興的叫。

「小鳴，有沒有乖乖的？」守吉總是會這樣問鳴人。

「嘿嘿！」鳴人笑笑的沒有回話。

「什麼時候舉行大禮？」卡卡西突然問出這句話。

☆大禮：此文是指皇帝結婚時的禮儀，或是指王爺結婚時的場面。

「不知道，我想應該都準備好了吧！」守吉不確定的說。

「想當年我和帶人的大禮真多人來參觀，不過狐他們的更多吧！」卡卡西已經開始回憶以前的情形了。

「那也不過是兩年前的事情，舅舅還沒有過世前的你硬要舉行大禮，害的大家手忙腳亂的。」守吉知道那次的事情。

「不過那時候姑姑和姑丈也有去觀禮。」卡卡西摸摸鳴人的頭。

「都已經那麼久的事情了，父皇和母后都過身了。」守吉想起那時候的事情。

雖然說氣氛有些哀傷，不過等到大禮一結束很多事情都要上軌道，皇帝大婚就代表皇帝已經長大成人，接下來狐就要讓一切的事情上軌道才可以，很多事情狐都已經處理過，所以大部分的事情都已經慢慢的上軌道。

邊關地方雪子已經嚴陣以待，就是希望不要出任何的事情，鄰近的國家的君主都是好戰之人，雪子很清楚這件事情，想要趁人之危的人也有很多，大家都努力的防守不希望有任何不好的事情發生，自己最敬愛的父母親才剛剛過世，誰都不希望再出事情。

「小鳴，帶佐助去換衣服吧！已經準備要吃飯了，白應該也在等妳了。」卡卡西摸摸鳴人的頭。

「好，卡卡和小海豚會來嗎？」鳴人期待的問。

「當然會囉！」卡卡西親吻鳴人的臉頰。

鳴人高興的帶著佐助去換衣服，守吉看見他們走遠後才和卡卡西一起商量事情，邊境地區已經有一些盜匪在蠢蠢欲動，這件事情必須要儘快的解決才可以，加上皇帝和王爺的大婚在即，這些事情不處理好的話可能會遭受到不好的事情，他們的外公猿飛也希望可以早些把這件事情解決，不要拖拖拉拉的才好。


	6. Chapter 6

守吉剛好就是負責這項任務的人，卡卡西帶兵打仗的功夫可是從佐久茂那裡承傳下來的，因此對於這些盜匪還是有一套，守吉才會找卡卡西商量這件事情要怎樣處理會比較好，畢竟守吉真的非常不擅長做這種事情。

「你覺得那件事情要怎樣處理比較好？」守吉問卡卡西。

「小雪怎麼說？」卡卡西先問雪子的意見。

「不知道，我還沒有去問她，四哥好像不小心惹哭了小雪。」守吉告訴卡卡西這件事情。

「大概是想起父親了吧！父親過世的時候小雪很傷心。」卡卡西大概知道是為什麼。

「嗯……」守吉沒有多說什麼。

「如果我記得沒有錯的話，這次作亂的盜賊是叫曉。」卡卡西想起這件事情。

「沒錯！來無影去無蹤，很難抓的。」守吉告訴卡卡西。

「真糟糕啊！這種該死的盜賊。」卡卡西有些無奈。

卡卡西開始煩惱這件事情，畢竟這種盜賊是最難抓的盜賊，想要抓到他們必須要智取不能莽撞的去抓他們，看樣子是需要雪子的幫忙了，那位人見人愛的大公主，所有人都尊敬的大公主。

擁有『冰姬』的稱呼的人，對敵人下手絕對不會手軟的大公主，甚至對所有的人都有防備心，大概只有自己最親近的人才不會有那種警戒心，小小年紀就已經是大將軍了，讓人臣服的大將軍，也是歷代最強的公主，雪子。

守吉知道這件事情要請自己的妹妹幫忙，看樣子不管怎麼說都要等到大禮過後要不然就是在大禮前完成這件事情，守吉開始頭痛這件事情，畢竟掌管軍隊並不是他的長才，只是不知道為什麼自己的父親和兄弟會把軍隊交給他管理。

妹妹雪子管理軍隊最有一套辦法，要不然就交給卡卡西和帶人，或是自己的其他兄弟，大哥和父親把這件事情交給他讓守吉很不解，也無法多說什麼，盡力去做這件事情，大禮過後會請求調開部隊的管理，守吉一直有這個打算，畢竟這項工作並不適合他。

『等大哥大婚過後我一定要換工作，這種工作真的不適合我去做，父皇也真是的，沒事就把這個工作丟給我，明明小雪才是長才。』守吉在心裡面抱怨。

「開動吧！各位。」狐對大家說。

「好好吃喔！好久沒有吃到這麼好吃的料理了。」小燕子高興的說。

「小雪，怎麼了嗎？妳都沒有動筷子的跡象。」伊魯卡擔心的問。

「我有點吃不下，你們吃好了，我先回房間去。」雪子站起身來準備回房間去。

「坐下來吃吧！就算心情不好也還是要吃飯。」紫薇強迫雪子坐下來吃飯。

「小雪，我不是說過不可以這樣了嗎？！」凜不高興的說。

全國只有曾經服侍過雪子的宮女才敢這樣做，不然一般人早就被雪子打了，凜也挾菜給雪子吃，雪子只好把他們這些人的心意給吃下去，雪子知道如果她直接回到房間的話凜一定會抓她來吃飯的，從以前就是這樣。

凜對於她的健康管理可是非常嚴格的，雪子的父母親要凜幫忙管理雪子的用意，小燕子看見她們的相處覺得有些不可思議，雪子可是有『冰姬』之稱，沒有人可以勉強雪子，那些人卻可以應付自如的對待雪子，雷神當然知道小燕子為什麼會這麼吃驚，因為沒看過的關係。

「沒什麼好驚訝的，紫薇、伊魯卡、凜她們都是雪子的宮女，她們當然敢這樣做了。」狐告訴小燕子。

「還是她們有辦法對付小雪，不然小雪鬧起脾氣來也很麻煩的。」蛇原看見眼前的情形說。

「那也沒辦法，小雪的脾氣不是大家都可以受得了的。」貓壽說出這句話。

「那倒也是啦！」鮫川附和。

「全家就是小雪的脾氣最難搞定了，大哥的脾氣還好勒！」磯憮說出這句話來。

「哈哈！那倒是啊！」彭侯沒有形象的大笑。

「誰叫小雪的脾氣連父皇和母后都沒辦法。」雷神同意自己兄弟們的話。

「不過已經改善很多了吧！至少現在不像是以前常常任性了。」貉說出這句話來。

「算是吧！真希望有人可以管管小雪。」守吉說出這句話來。

「鼬哥哥會管好姊姊的。」鳴人說出驚人的話出來。

「小鳴，不要亂說。」雪子臉紅的大叫。

「呵呵！好了啦！我們就不要再虧小雪了。」帶人解除雪子的尷尬。

大家你一言我一語的說話，這是每天餐桌上都會發生的事情，大家都早已見怪不怪了，怎麼樣都會維持這樣溫馨的吃飯時間，大家笑哈哈的樣子讓他們有種溫暖的感覺，任誰都不想要去破壞這個時光。

宮中的僕人或是宮女們看見這樣的情形只是會心一笑，然後離去做自己的事情，小孩子們高興的在一旁玩耍，房間裡的氣氛充滿了溫暖的感覺，讓加入的人都覺得很舒服。

畢竟這樣的生活從以前到現在都沒有改變，美琴也喜歡這樣的晚飯時間，大家高高興興的吃晚餐是多好的一件事情，不需要去煩惱太多的事情，餐桌上是絕對不說公事的，不管有沒有必要都一樣。

因為吃飯時間是屬於大家聊天的時間，如果說公事的話會破壞氣氛的，因此大家都不會把公事給帶上餐桌，餐桌上只有歡笑聲和大家聊天的聲音，沒有任何聲音會影響這段溫馨的時光。

「我吃飽了。」雪子放下手上的碗筷。

「小雪，吃這麼少的話等下一定會餓的。」伊魯卡擔心的看著雪子。

「我沒有什麼胃口。」雪子哀求的看著伊魯卡。

「好吧！」伊魯卡不知道要說什麼了。

伊魯卡擔心的看著雪子，自從四代皇帝出事情後雪子就沒有什麼表情，才十歲的雪子就要經歷這樣恐怖的事情，只能說政治的事情真的很令人感到頭痛，為什麼一定要得到這樣的權位，得到權位之後呢？會給予天下人民好的生活嗎？

這些事情讓雪子想不通，有時候雪子不想要去想那麼多事情，只有吃了一點的雪子回到房間還是沒有飢餓的感覺，狐很擔心雪子的問題，最近雪子都沒有精神，最近鄰國已經真的在邊疆作亂，還有一個盜賊要處理，雪子沒有辦法好好的休息。

「三弟，明天去問天文官那裡，問什麼時候是良辰吉時，大禮要快點舉行，我擔心小雪的問題。」狐告訴貉。

「我知道，我明天和雷神會去這件事情的。」貉也擔心自己的妹妹吃不消。

「姊姊她還好吧！大哥…」鳴人感到很不安。

「不會有事情的，我們會把事情處理好的。」蛇原安慰自己的妹妹。

「嗯…」鳴人當然會擔心這些事情。

守吉自然也會想要把自己處理的事情告訴雪子，可是他今天去雪子的專用書房的時候發現到一件事情，雪子書房裡面的案牘已經堆積很多，加上那時候雪子正在召見自己的部下商量事情，守吉看見這樣的情形不知道要說什麼。

邊疆的事情全部都是雪子一個人處理，剩下的皇子大部分都做自己的事情，應該說每位皇子，都有自己的事情要做，能夠幫雪子的人也抽不出身來，狐看見這樣的情形多少會不捨，雪子有親信的部下，以及還在訓練當中的小孩子們，雪子要處理的事情真的很多。

「七弟、六弟，你們的事情已經處理好了嗎？」狐問自己的兩位弟弟。

「已經差不多了，而且將近完成的進度了。」鮫川告訴自己的大哥。

「那你去幫一下小雪，把一些事情接過來，這樣的話小雪才不會很累。」狐告訴鮫川。

「好，我沒有問題。」鮫川是絕對沒有問題的。

雪子很快就梳洗好睡覺，明天還有很多事情要處理，鳴人回到自己的房間睡覺，白和再不斬依舊待在鳴人的身邊，他們兩人是鳴人最貼身的僕人，狐最想要保護的小妹一定會叫人看緊的，白親手服侍鳴人休息，再不斬只是微笑的看著鳴人。

從鳴人出生到現在再不斬都一直在鳴人的身邊，當初叛變動亂的時候再不斬找不到鳴人一度很擔心，好不容易自己保護的小主人已經回到自己的身邊，再不斬這才放心下來。

白也很高興自己最可愛的小主人回到他們的身邊，要是失去這位可愛的小主人，他們兩人可是會受不了的，不管怎麼說這位可愛的小主人是讓他們兩人多麼的疼愛。

「白，我可以自己睡覺啦！妳和再不斬哥哥去睡覺啦！」鳴人告訴白。

「沒有關係的，我們看妳睡著後就會去睡覺的。」白輕輕的安撫鳴人。

「好吧！」鳴人知道自己說不過白只好乖乖的睡覺。

「晚安，小鳴。」白輕輕的幫鳴人蓋上棉被。

白和再不斬確定鳴人已經睡著後就去做自己的事情，白也到附近的房間睡覺，再不斬確定鳴人的安危沒有問題後才和白一起入睡，白是再不斬撿到的孩子，準備成為再不斬的妻子，兩人一直以來都是一起睡。

宮中的人從沒有覺得很奇怪，再不斬除了自己的主人之外就非常的疼愛白，只要白或是鳴人想要做什麼事情，再不斬都會讓她們去做她們想要做的事情，只要不要離開再不斬的視線範圍就可以。

這是再不斬守護她們的方式，也是守護這位小公主的方式，再不斬會用自己的生命去保護她們倆人的，因此狐他們才會這樣信任再不斬，畢竟再不斬是四代皇帝最信任的人。

早晨鳴人的第一件事情就是梳洗好自己換好衣服等待白和再不斬，從小鳴人就是他們倆人在照顧的，因為和白的年紀相差沒有多少，因此兩人之間是沒有隔閡的，鳴人會和白一起學習、一起玩樂。

當然再不斬也總是會待在她們兩人的身邊，而且鳴人身邊除了白之外就沒有其他的宮女，狐到現在都還想不到要派誰到鳴人的身邊，雪子的身邊也沒有幾位宮女，是有幾個孩子在她的身邊，只是雪子已經習慣獨立做自己的事情。


	7. Chapter 7

狐對此覺得除非有必要，否則不會刻意去調動宮中的下人，保鏢的話除了鳴人之外就沒有人身邊有保鏢，畢竟其他人會武功，甚至警覺性也比一般人還要高，身邊更是有眾多的親信。

「小鳴今天很早起喔！」白幫鳴人綁好頭髮。

「嗯！因為今天想要和白多點時間在一起。」鳴人高興的對白說。

「是嗎？蛇原殿下要您過去一趟。」白輕輕的幫鳴人打扮好。

「二哥哥？可是今天不是要去大哥哥那學習嗎？」鳴人記得今天的早課是狐要教導她。

「狐陛下今天有事情要做，天文官那裏說後天就可以舉行大禮。」白告知鳴人。

「所以大哥很忙囉！」鳴人了解到事實。

「是的，所以今天的早課我們要去蛇原殿下那裡上課。」白示意再不斬進門。

再不斬把這兩位小姑娘送到蛇原那裏去學習早課，蛇原看見自己的小妹來就非常的高興，蛇原很少會親自教導自己的妹妹功課，要不是狐有很多事情要忙的關係，蛇原也不會受到狐的請託來教導自己的小妹。

蛇原也慢慢開始物色好的家庭教師來教導鳴人和白，蛇原清楚鳴人會乖乖上課是因為有白的關係，白是不可以調離鳴人的身邊，還有包含再不斬這個人，他們兩人是絕對不可以撤離的人。

畢竟鳴人已經習慣他們兩人在身邊了，要是撤走的話鳴人一定會大哭大鬧的，大家都很疼愛鳴人，不會做這種事情出來。

佐助來到皇宮當中後就開始學習一些武術，由每一位皇子和卡卡西以及帶人教導，鼬也是這樣做，雪子和鳴人本身就有人教導她們，再加上雪子的領悟力很高，只要看過武功秘笈就會學起來。

狐等人一點也不擔心雪子，白當然也有跟著一起學習武功，最基本的一切都是由大家來教導他們，鼬的資質本來就很好，基礎也很不錯，大概教導沒有幾次就不需要人家去指導。

每個人都努力的把自己的事情給做好，學習自己應該要學習的事情，為的就是可以把國家給治理好，現在除了鳴人這位公主之外，其他的皇子和公主都擁有應該要處理的事情，每個人有每個人的專長。

雪子的專長是打仗，因此將士和邊關的事情都交給她來管理，蛇原擅長教書，宮中的孩子全部都是由蛇原親自教導的，之後的每一位都有重要的官職在身上。

「好啦！早課就到這裡，先去吃早餐吧！」蛇原已經知道鳴人餓了。

「謝謝二哥。」鳴人高興的看著蛇原。

「蛇原殿下，謝謝您今天的教導。」白很高興今天自己又學習到很多事情。

早飯時間大家開開心心的把自己應該要吃的早餐給吃完，雪子因為有些事情的關係讓下人把早飯送到她的書房裡面去，守吉看見這樣的情形多少有些不開心，畢竟吃飯的時候大家應該要在一起吃飯才對。

鮫川對此也小小的不高興，自己和磯憮也開始在幫忙雪子，難道事情還是沒有解決嗎？這讓他們倆人感到很疑惑，貓壽也不解雪子為什麼不和大家一起共用早餐，鳴人沒有看見自己最喜歡的姊姊開始不高興。

狐看見這樣的情形就大概猜到八九分，昨晚有個快捷來到宮中，聽說是因為邊關的將領發現到鄰國的君主有打算利用夜晚奇襲木葉之國，雪子因為這件事情煩惱不已，正在打算用什麼辦法讓那位君主打消這個念頭。

「看樣子是邊關的問題。」狐喃喃的念著。

「看樣子又是風之國的君主幹的好事。」蛇原大概猜到是哪個國家了。

「我還以為是我們的問題。」磯憮說出自己的疑問。

「鄰國的君主真的很討厭，看不起大哥的樣子。」鮫川不太高興的說出這句話。

「怪不得我這裡最近也忙的要死，小雪已經跟我要調動軍隊了。」彭侯想到就要嘆氣。

「我這裡也被調動大內高手，我們都還沒有訓練完成的說。」雷神抱怨這件事情。

「難道說要我們去談條件嗎？」貓壽想到最壞的辦法。

「不要吧！風之國的君主挺討厭的，我可不喜歡他。」守吉最不喜歡的君主就是風之國的君主。

「我看你是鄰近國家的君主都不喜歡。」貉怎麼會不知道擔任外交大使的弟弟的想法。

「風之國不是愛愛的國家嗎？」鳴人對此有些不解。

「我可沒有說發動奇襲的是風之國，發動奇襲的是雷之國，那個君主不是之前有和父皇交惡，現在想要攻打我們。」雪子聽見他們亂說馬上回答。

「所以昨天的快捷是…」狐想到一些事情。

「邊關將士傳來的軍情沒錯，但是那是要向我匯報的關係才傳過來的。」雪子回答自己大哥的話。

很快的大家都把事情給處理好，皇帝和王爺們的大禮也要開始舉行，鳴人高興的打扮好去參加自己哥哥們的大禮，婚禮的舉行果然很多人來看熱鬧，當然中間還是不乏有那些從別的國家來想要刻意打聽情報的人。

貉等人已經有在這個地方下功夫，他們可不想要自己的大禮被那些人給打擾，不管怎麼說這次的大禮都是很神聖的，要是被人家給打擾的話可是不好的，多花一些時間佈置在這部份並沒有什麼不好。

貓壽也刻意的處理過這些問題，就是不希望有人來打擾皇室的盛事，況且如果可以抓到這些間諜的話，很多事情一定會很好玩的，貓壽可是出了名的喜歡整人的傢伙，有外國的間諜可以讓他玩玩也是不錯的。

「看貓壽高興成那樣，難道說他已經物色好獵物了嗎？」磯憮看見這樣的情形說。

「看樣子是吧！大哥、二哥、三哥、四哥的典禮一定會有很多人來參加的，其中不乏有別國派來的間諜。」彭侯怎麼會不知道貓壽的心聲。

「說的也是，守吉和鮫川也差不多了，雪子更是要求大內高手好好保護大家。」磯憮知道大家已經在做防範。

「小鳴那裡可是動用到再不斬、卡卡西哥哥以及帶人哥哥他們。」彭侯稍微皺眉頭。

「五哥、六哥，典禮要開始了，我們要出席。」貓壽提醒他們兩人。

他們三個人馬上到會場的地方去，鳴人由卡卡西抱在懷裡看這場大典，雪子的身邊則是跟著一些小朋友一起觀禮，等到禮成結束後大家都回到自己的崗位上面去，晚上就可以好好的大鬧一場。

主要是因為他們早就想要鬧洞房，雪子可是不會去跟著瞎起鬨的，鳴人也會交由再不斬乖乖的帶回房間去休息，佐助和鼬會在這段期間陪伴他們，美琴夫人則是用長輩的身分出席這次的大禮。

綱手很高興可以看見自己的侄子結婚的樣子，大蛇丸和自來也也笑笑的參加這次的大禮，同時他們也在想什麼時候可以舉辦自己孩子的大禮，當然他們要必須先經過綱手的同意。

就這樣事情過後已經過了五年的生活，靜音也早在綱手的同意之下嫁給了兜，當然這件事情在狐他們大禮之後不久就舉行，邊境的事情雪子也一一的都處理好，盜賊曉在大家的通力合作之下已經抓到所有的人員。

今年的佐助和鳴人已經十歲，白也十三歲，雪子和鼬已經十五歲，五年當中大家的心境變化也慢慢的產生，慢慢的把五年前的事情都忘記，雪子和鼬的感情也有慢慢的進步。

佐助和鳴人的感情卻是進步的最快的，當然這之中結婚的人也有幾位，已經升格當父母親的也有幾位，木葉之國在狐的治理下已經和四代皇帝治理的差不多，甚至有比較強盛的跡象出現。

其實狐很清楚雪子和鳴人內心的傷口不會這麼快就癒合，只是現在她們不過是表現出忘記的樣子，到最後她們在夢中還是會想起這些事情的，狐會很擔心自己的妹妹她們的情形。

雪子雖然現在已經慢慢接受鼬，但是多少還是有在抗拒鼬的情形出現，鳴人的話就還好，狐已經想要把佐助訓練成可以保護鳴人的保鏢，因此最近總是會把佐助交給再不斬去訓練。

佐助很甘心的接受那些訓練，因為他也很想要好好的保護鳴人，這位人見人愛的小公主，是當今皇帝陛下最疼愛的妹妹，而且已經十歲的鳴人已經多少有追求者的出現，狐想要讓鳴人有婚約的存在，不過要等到佐助通過他的考驗才可以。

「嗯…」狐正在想一些事情。

「你在想什麼？」晴兒看見狐正在想事情的樣子。

「我在想是不是要讓佐助和小鳴成為未婚夫妻？」狐抬頭看見是心愛的妻子只是微笑。

「也該是時候，小雪和鼬的感情多少也有在進步，你當初還不是刻意讓他們成為未婚夫妻。」晴兒笑笑的和狐說這件事情。

「好像也是這樣，是時候了呢！」狐了解到晴兒的意思。

「呵呵！」晴兒只是微笑。

蛇原正在處理一些事情，夢兒看見自己的丈夫在處理事情的樣子只是微笑，她現在好想要去嚇嚇自己的丈夫，不過夢兒有些擔心等下蛇原會有意見把自己拐到床上去，不過可以看見丈夫驚嚇的表情也不是什麼不好的事情。

夢兒已經開始在打壞主意，蛇原專心的處理事情並沒有注意到夢兒到底想要幹什麼，好不容易事情已經處理的差不多，夢兒開始來嚇人的時候，蛇原一把直接把夢兒拐到床上去。

夢兒沒有看見丈夫驚嚇的表情還被拐到床上有些不爽，不過可以看見蛇原的微笑一切都是值得的。

「夢兒，妳想嚇我？」蛇原故意這樣問。

「本來想要看你驚嚇的表情，現在看不見了。」夢兒無奈的說出這句話。

「真是受不了妳。」蛇原臉上掛上微笑。

「嗯…住手啦！」夢兒發現到自己的情慾被挑起來。

「我才不要勒！這是妳嚇人的代價。」蛇原故意對夢兒說。

「好過分喔！」夢兒知道自己的丈夫想要做什麼。


	8. Chapter 8

蛇原好笑的看著自己的妻子，只要每次要做這件事情的時候夢兒第一句話就是開口求饒，但是每次的求饒都不會有什麼樣的作用，蛇原最喜歡看妻子求饒的樣子，那樣子對他的滿足感才會增加。

夢兒大多會用撒嬌的語氣來挑逗自己的丈夫，反正自己只要落在丈夫的手中什麼事情都不能做，只好乖乖的任人宰割，每次的肌膚之親都會讓夢兒感到很舒服和很滿足。

夢兒知道自己從小就喜歡二皇子，現在嫁給他成為他的妻子，然後跟他組成一個自己從小就渴望的家庭，其實夢兒很高興蛇原給她這麼多她想要的東西。

鳴人這位可愛的小公主因為太可愛的關係所以有許多人追求，佐助對於這點多少有感到不知所措的現象，因為他非常的喜歡鳴人，怎麼樣就是希望鳴人可以成為自己的另外一半。

只是對於這點狐還在觀望當中，並不是說狐不信任佐助，而是擔心鳴人的問題，那時候遭遇的事情讓鳴人到現在還是有陰影存在，善良的鳴人從不把這件事情怪罪給佐助。

一直以來都和佐助很要好的在一起，兩人之間幾乎是不管做什麼都是在一起的，鳴人對於佐助是很喜歡的，只是鳴人並不知道要怎樣去表達對於佐助的愛。

「這個地方和這裡都要佈置兵力下去。」雪子正在處理邊關的問題。

「屬下知道了，大公主還有什麼吩咐嗎？」雪子的心腹問。

「沒有，以上大概就是這樣。」雪子點頭表示說可以。

「小雪，都差不多了嘛！」守吉看著自己的妹妹。

「弄的差不多了，小鼬呢？」雪子倒是好奇自己的另外一半跑哪去了。

「卡卡西哥哥說有事情找，借去用了。」守吉回答雪子的話。

「喔！」雪子像是無所謂一般。

「姊姊，妳好了嗎？陪我和佐助玩。」鳴人把頭探進門內。

「好，等下就陪你們。」雪子微笑。

每天雪子總是會抽出一點時間來陪自己的妹妹玩耍，那時候佐助總是會在旁邊看著她們，佐助很清楚自己真的很喜歡鳴人，只是不知道要怎樣去和鳴人表白，鳴人的哥哥姊姊看見這樣的情況都很開心。

鳴人有這樣好的一個人在愛護她，雪子和鼬的感情也算是不錯，狐很高興自己的妹妹們都找到很好的伴侶，鼬和佐助都是可以信任的人，美琴對於他們幾個也非常的好。

就算知道自己的丈夫是因為那件事情而死，美琴也不怪他們，畢竟這個王朝怎麼說還是要維持下去的，狐把國家治理的非常好，每位皇子和公主都有自己分內的事情要做，當然鳴人也不會例外。

「天呀！好多事情要處理，狐那傢伙到底在幹嘛！」蛇原看見一堆公文在自己的桌上幾乎要發狂了。

「大哥不是早就處理好了嗎？二哥你在發什麼飆？」鮫川搬了一堆書來到蛇原的房間。

「那這些公文是誰放的！！」蛇原看見後莫名的火大。

「那個呀！是四哥的，大概是屬下放錯的關係吧！」鮫川無奈的說。

「怎麼連我的份也放在這，真是糟糕。」貉無奈的說出這句話。

「這是哪個傢伙呀！該死的。」蛇原氣到不行。

「最近老是送錯文件和放錯文件，是哪個屬下這樣辦事不利！」鮫川有些生氣。

「怎麼了？你們在氣什麼？」狐不解的看著自己的弟弟們。

「大哥，你最近都沒有感覺嗎？總是有人把公文放錯，上次把要送到小雪那裡的送到我這來。」貉抱怨給自己的大哥聽。

「嗯…哎呀！是敏敏啦！最近有個小宮女剛進來，胡鬧的把公文亂放，晴兒才在生氣呢！」狐想起來是誰的傑作。

「那個孩子不是要安排到小雪的身邊嗎？怎麼會當作差遣的孩子？」蛇原不解的看著自己的大哥。

「是小雪說不用的，不過還是派給小雪好了，不然公文都亂七八糟的。」狐對此也很頭痛。

晴兒和夢兒正在房間當中聊天，紫薇看見這樣的情形也過去和她們兩人聊天，她們三個人的感情本身就已經很好，因為感情很好的關係所以她們總是會聚在一起聊天，況且她們的丈夫剛好都是兄弟。

所以不管怎麼說這些妯娌一直以來都過的相安無事，畢竟在這裡並沒有爭奪王位之類的情況產生，誰叫他們最討厭的位子就是皇帝的位子，誰要繼承那個位子就是誰倒楣。

畢竟皇帝的位子真不是人當的，對於他們這些自由習慣的子民來說就是這樣，所以他們很討厭高高在上的位子，反而喜歡當一般的平民百姓。

「狐最近有好多事情要忙喔！」晴兒似乎不太高興的抱怨。

「這也沒辦法，總是有許多事情在煩他們。」夢兒微笑的說。

「好想要他們陪我們喔！」紫薇似乎有些不高興。

雪子牽著妹妹的手來到嫂嫂們在的地方，聽見這些抱怨的話與她已經不知道要說什麼，怎麼說最近的事情真的忙的很多，鳴人倒是有些不解為什麼親愛的嫂嫂們要抱怨自己的哥哥。

不過好像還有一位嫂嫂並不在這裡的樣子，不過鳴人似乎不在意，她很喜歡和大家在一起，鳴人很喜歡、很喜歡那樣的感覺，只要有人多的感覺鳴人就會非常的高興。

雪子也就是知道鳴人有這樣的習性，所以總是會帶鳴人到大家聚集的地方去，偶爾也會去和卡卡西以及伊魯卡見面，鳴人可愛的樣子很受到大家的歡迎。

「晴兒姊姊。」鳴人開心的撲上去。

「小鳴。」雪子擔心的看著鳴人。

「真是的，小鳴就是愛撒嬌。」晴兒看見這樣的情形說。

「呵呵！對了，小燕子在小雪那裡習慣嗎？」夢兒擔心的問雪子。

「小燕子嫂嫂還習慣，不過為什麼想要進入軍隊幫忙？」雪子對於這件事情有些不解。

「好像是因為不想要待在宮中的樣子，雷神說只要會回家就沒關係。」紫薇告訴雪子。

「這樣呀！」雪子沒有話好說。

「對了，狐告訴我說敏敏還是要派到妳那裡去，因為她總是會迷糊送錯公文。」晴兒把這件事情告訴雪子。

「好吧！我知道了。」雪子有些無奈。

「小雪姊姊不喜歡嗎？」佐助有些好奇的問。

「不是不喜歡，只是不習慣而已，可是夫人那裡已經有人服侍。」雪子想到就頭痛。

「沒關係啦！姊姊，反正小櫻和井野也缺玩伴，小鹿說我乖乖的下次要給我獎勵。」鳴人把事情都和雪子說。

「好，小鳴最乖。」雪子笑笑的看著自己的妹妹。

鳴人知道自己的姊姊最疼愛的人就是自己，雪子的確很疼愛自己身邊的孩子，妹妹鳴人是絕對不可否認的疼愛，家中的所有兄弟姊妹都真的很疼愛自己最小的妹妹鳴人。

佐助當然也很清楚這件事情，所以總是會把鳴人保護的很好，雪子很高興妹妹找到這樣好的伴侶，雖然說自己的伴侶鼬也沒有差到哪裡，但是雪子很清楚鼬是因為家中所有的人都很倚重他的關係總是很忙，能夠見面的時間真的不多。

鼬在卡卡西的身邊學到很多的東西，卡卡西可是護國將軍，是不可以小看的人物，雪子有很多事情都會倚賴卡卡西的，當然這是大家都清楚的事情，近期邊關的事情讓雪子和卡卡西都很忙碌，所以鼬和小燕子是支援人手。

「最近大家的事情都很多，似乎好像沒完沒了的樣子。」帶人對自己的妻子凜說。

「是啊！聽伊魯卡說卡卡西最近都沒有回家，邊關那裡好像有事情要忙。」凜幫忙帶人把衣服收好。

「要讓小雪出場的時間要到了，不知道邊關的國家到底在打什麼主意？」帶人有些擔心的說。

「一定是很不好的主意吧！要不然的話大家都不需要擔心那麼多。」凜自然清楚這些事情。

「小鳴最近都有去找伊魯卡，不過還好伊魯卡還有兩個寶貝孩子，不然真的會悶著的。」帶人有些擔心的告訴凜。

「我也有勸伊魯卡要記得透透氣，要不然真的會很不舒服。」凜當然會擔心自己的好友。

雷神知道最近有很多事情要讓雪子煩心，邊關的事情讓卡卡西和雪子處理就已經很不好意思，守吉把京城裡面的治安處理的很好，貓壽有回報說他去當外國使的時候發現到裡面有幾位君主想要併吞他們的國家。

似乎不惜打算開戰也是想要做的事情，因為他們家那兩位美麗又可愛的妹妹，國慶過後有很多君主跟雪子、鳴人求婚，全部都被磯憮給打回去，不准那些傢伙對自己的妹妹有任何的不良企圖，有個國家一直不願意放棄這件事情，為了這件事情把三大奇人都召回宮中開會。

「那個好色的傢伙還沒死呀！」綱手對於那個君主感到很厭惡。

「真是糟糕，大內高手可以派過去暗殺。」大蛇丸直接這樣提議。

「小雪和小鳴都長大了呢！」自來也嘆息。

「派人去暗殺的話多少會找到證據吧！對我們也不利。」狐大約評估後說。

「不會的，祭那小子就可以過去，別讓小雪他們處理事情很頭痛就好。」大蛇丸不想要看見自己的姪女和侄子累死的樣子。


	9. Chapter 9

「說的也是，最近看見伊魯卡嫂嫂的樣子就很過意不去。」蛇原當然懂大蛇丸的意思。

「我也覺得大蛇丸建議的不錯，該解決的麻煩還是要解決。」綱手對於這件事情覺得大蛇丸的建議比較有用。

「但是之後呢？」自來也提出很嚴重的問題。

「那個國家還是有繼承人的，別擔心了，自來也伯伯。」彭侯告訴他們。

「我還挺滿意那個國家的繼承人，我會去安排好這一切的。」鮫川很有把握的說。

鳴人和佐助以及白在院子當中玩耍，白是鳴人的貼身宮女也是貼身侍衛，因為最近再不斬被派去幫卡卡西的忙，所以保護鳴人的任務就交給白和佐助，佐助的武學資質可是非常好的。

所以狐一點也不擔心這件事情，怎麼說都很信任佐助可以把鳴人保護的很好，鳴人的武學也不會輸給任何人，但是就怕鳴人善良的內心會放過壞人，對於敵人他們是全部都會殲滅。

不管怎麼說鳴人的身邊要有人保護才好，以免會發生不好的事情，狐可是很擔心自己最小的妹妹出事情，除了鳴人之外其他人也都有人保護，卡卡西也派自己最中意的手下保護自己的妻小，不容許他們出事情，卡卡西這位屬下大和也很清楚這件事。

「小朔、小望，該去睡覺。」伊魯卡告訴自己的孩子們。

「好的，娘。」小朔和小望乖乖的回到房間去。

「夫人，大人說不在的這幾天要小心點。」大和可是很怕他們出事情。

「我知道，卡卡西出門前有跟我說過，我會小心的。」伊魯卡點頭表示說自己沒事。

「那小的先告退了。」大和退到一旁隱密的保護他們。

『卡卡西不知道什麼時候才會回來？』伊魯卡看著窗外想這件事情。

伊魯卡知道卡卡西很多事情要忙，所以盡量不會去耽誤卡卡西的一切，從她認識卡卡西開始就已經有這樣的覺悟，當然卡卡西會心疼這個總是替自己分憂解勞的妻子，生下一雙兒女後伊魯卡大半的重心都在孩子們的身上。

偶爾也會去問問自己的丈夫到底最近發生什麼事情，卡卡西總是不會讓伊魯卡擔心那些國事，伊魯卡知道卡卡西不說的話自己也問不出個所以然，很多時候選擇不去過問那些事情。

盡量讓自己做個讓卡卡西可以省心的妻子，讓卡卡西回到家看見自己就感到很開心的妻子，這樣的賢妻從何求，卡卡西可是很高興自己可以娶到這樣美麗又賢慧的妻子。

『我好想我家親愛的伊魯卡小親親喔～』卡卡西的身邊開始放射不明的怨念。

「卡卡西大人，事情很快就解決，您就不要這樣哀怨。」鼬看見這樣的情形不知道要說什麼。

「我知道，可是我還是很想我家可愛的伊魯卡小親親。」卡卡西待在帳篷裡面哀怨的說。

「怪不得小雪說你要是離開伊魯卡夫人一定會這樣，要我前來的時候多加的小心。」鼬總算了解自己的未婚妻提醒的意思。

「哈哈！小雪真了解我。」卡卡西苦笑的說。

「我想小雪大概是看過太多次才會這樣警告我的。」鼬大概知道自己的未婚妻看過幾次了。

「這次的戰亂要是可以很快平息就好，小雪昨天派人把要派兵的信件送過來了。」卡卡西恢復正經的樣子。

「我知道，我已經仔細閱讀過，只能說小雪在戰術方面比我還要厲害。」鼬很清楚雪子到底是什麼地方比自己還要強。

「父親他總是很用心的在教導小雪，所以小雪才會有現在這樣的情形。」卡卡西想起很久以前的一切。

卡卡西知道自小雪子就是他們家的一份子，自己的父親總是會花很多的時間在訓練雪子，對於這點雪子倒是沒有什麼不滿意的，或許是因為雪子真的很喜歡武學的關係，卡卡西真的沒想到雪子可是花了很多的時間在學習那些東西。

就是因為這樣小小年紀才成為非常出色的統領者，直到自己的父親過世後雪子才接任父親的位子，那時候的雪子哭的很淒慘，卡卡西就有種覺悟知道自己要好好保護這兩位可愛的妹妹，不能讓她們的臉上出現哭泣的樣子。

不然的話自己一定會受不了的，也就是因為這樣，卡卡西總是會負責保護雪子的一切，在戰場上好好的保護自己最重要的人，用自己的生命保護也可以，現在這點是鼬在做。

「好好保護小雪，她可是我們家的寶貝。」卡卡西這樣對鼬說。

「我會保護好她的，這點請卡卡西大人放心。」鼬當然是會保護好自己心愛的人。

「這樣就好，我就放心的把小雪交給你。」卡卡西很高興雪子找到一位愛她的人。

「謝謝您，卡卡西大人，就算犧牲生命我也會保護好她的。」鼬做出最好的承諾。

卡卡西很高興鼬做出這樣的承諾來，鳴人那裡有佐助的保護不需要太過擔心，但是卡卡西比誰都清楚皇家的孩子總是會躲不過那些攻擊，狐在鳴人的身邊安排許多護衛也就是這樣的原因。

連平常照顧鳴人的宮女白也都要好好的學習武術也就是避免鳴人會岀事情，鳴人是大家的寶貝孩子，因此不管發生什麼事情都要好好的保護鳴人，再不斬和白也很清楚這件事情，再不斬看著鳴人長大的護衛。

白從小和鳴人一起長大的，他們都了解狐的用心，就是希望很多事情不要再次重蹈覆轍，那是他們內心當中的傷痛，已經挽回不了的傷痛，對他們來說那種痛苦不想要再體會到，能夠把自己最疼愛也是最重要的人保護好才是最重要的事情。

狐把所有的事情都處理好後決定召見祭這個孩子，當初雪子把祭給撿回來後發現到祭可是很好的武學奇才，大內高手的訓練沒有把這個孩子給打垮，讓狐對於這個傢伙感到很好奇。

既然要暗殺別國的君王，當然要找一個很隱密的傢伙才可以去做這件事情，處理好那個君王之後就不會有人想要挑戰他們木葉之國，這個國家的一切是那麼多人想要的，很多事情讓人感到很頭大。

狐也因為這件事情很傷腦筋，所以不管怎樣都要先優先處理好這件事情，祭這個孩子的辦事能力不錯的話，狐當然會選擇這個傢伙去解決那件事情，還有這件事情不能讓雪子和鳴人知道。

「祭，你有把握嗎？」狐好奇的看著眼前的孩子。

「皇上，小的當然有把握。」祭很有把握的可以處理好這件事情。

「你有把握就好，這件事情不要告訴小雪。」狐可不想要讓自己的妹妹擔心。

「屬下知道，屬下會把這件事情做好的。」祭微笑的回應狐。

狐很高興祭是那樣明理的傢伙，看樣子很多事情可以很快就解決完成，雖然那個國家不是他們的邦交國也不是他們的敵對國，但是只要造成木葉之國的困擾的人，他們就絕對會二話不說就剷除乾淨的。

木葉之國的公主都已經有內定的人選，不會因為有任何國家的求婚他們就要把自己疼愛的妹妹嫁給他們，所以不管怎麼說狐是不會做出這樣的事情的，因此不管怎樣他們都會除去那些傢伙，對自己的妹妹有不良企圖的傢伙。

他們是絕對不會讓那些傢伙有膽子去欺負他們的寶貝妹妹，想要娶木葉之國的公主就要有膽子去打敗他們這幾位兄長，甚至有膽子跟木葉之國的公主挑戰，雪子可是會把那些傢伙給打到不成人形的。

之前就有求婚的傢伙直接闖入雪子的居所，雪子直接把那個傢伙打到自己的父親都認不出來，狠狠的看著那個傢伙說不要給我太過分，雪子最討厭不尊重自己的人，想要讓那些傢伙得逞幾乎是不可能的事情。

想要調戲鳴人的人都會被佐助給趕出去，鳴人可是被佐助保護的很好，當然其餘的兄長也會好好的保護自己的寶貝妹妹，就是不希望自己的寶貝妹妹受到傷害，鳴人對於那些對自己心懷不軌的傢伙也會狠狠的把他們趕走。

不要看鳴人小小一隻的樣子，生氣起來也是很恐怖的，所以沒有人膽敢踏入她們的寢宮當中，否則怎麼死的都不知道。

「哼！我就不相信那些人敢過來。」狐對於求婚者感到很厭惡。

「已經被白打跑了幾個，佐助那裡也解決幾個，還是不死心呀？」蛇原看見這樣的事情說。

「要是再這樣不死心的話，就要祭出最後的手段呢！」貉看見這樣的情形說。

「當然囉！不然的話還是會有人來騷擾的。」雷神知道一定要用出最後的手段。

「小雪和鳴人可是我們的寶貝。」彭侯不容許有人玷污他們最疼愛的妹妹。

「想死的人還是很多，最近小雪已經要動氣了。」鮫川已經想見自己的妹妹會有什麼動作出來。

「哎呀！要是小雪生氣的話一定很麻煩的，所以還是趕快解決。」磯憮可是很怕妹妹雪子生氣的樣子。

「要是小雪生氣的樣子，想起來就很恐怖。」貓壽想起妹妹雪子生氣的樣子就發抖。

「啊！啊！還是快點解決吧！那些人吵的我們真是快要受不了了。」守吉大叫。

想要娶雪子為妻的人最近越來越多，所以大家都感到非常的頭疼，因此總是盡量把那些人趕出去，就是不想要自己平靜的生活受到影響，狐當然會好好的處理這些事情，要不然的話他一定會接到雪子的抱怨。

雪子一定會很恐怖的對待自己的兄長，想要讓那些人進入宮中的話就只有等死的狀態，大臣們雖然知道這件事情還是不斷的推銷自家的兒子，當然有幾位還沒有結婚的皇子也很倒楣會被推銷別人家的小姐。

看見這樣的情形他們決定好好的去處理這件事情，否則自己的婚姻大事就要變成別人作主，他們可是不想要的。

「該把她們嫁出去。」狐說出這句話來。

「以小雪的年紀的確是可以成婚。」蛇原懶懶得說。

「嫁給鼬那臭小子可真是便宜他。」貉說出這句話來。

「算算小鳴也十歲了，過些年也可以嫁了。」雷神感嘆。


	10. Chapter 10

狐決定先問問雪子的意見，如果她和鼬鼠都有要成婚的意見，等到事情解決之後他們兩人就可以成婚，畢竟這樣可以減少許多想要來提親的人，況且他們最小的妹妹也已經十歲，當然也可以順便成婚。

這幾年宇智波家的兄弟對待雪子和鳴人非常的好，只要他們可以繼續對自己的寶貝妹妹們好，狐和其他人不會有太多的意見，經歷過那件事情後他們知道很多事情已經在改變。

現在只要好好解決眼前的事情就可以，有太多、太多的事情要解決，週圍鄰國的事情以及在邊境猖獗的盜賊，這些事情不解決也不行，所以不管怎樣狐都會好好的先處理這些事情。

「小雪，妳有打算要結婚嗎？」當天晚上狐馬上去問自己的妹妹。

「嗯，有啊！大哥你怎麼這樣問？」雪子看見兄長過來感到很好奇。

「我想最好的解決辦法是妳和小鼬結婚，這樣的話提親的人會變少，妳也可以清淨一些。」狐有些不好意思的說著。

「我是沒意見，但是當前的事情還是要先解決才可以。」雪子覺得先解決眼前的事情比較重要。

「這我知道，事情解決後妳就和鼬成婚，小鳴那邊也一樣。」狐馬上下了這個決定。

「好。」雪子對此不太會有意見，對於兄長們要怎樣安排她就怎樣做。

聽見雪子的意見狐微笑不多說什麼，看樣子需要好好的和自己最小的小妹談談，不過狐可以保證佐助和鳴人不會去反對自己的意見，畢竟要解決大家想要聯姻這件事的話，最好的方法就是把兩位公主給嫁出去。

等到大哥狐離開之後雪子打開今天的飛鴿傳書，看見鼬和卡卡西的報告什麼話都沒有多說，現在她只希望事情可以順利解決，自己多少有些想念鼬，當年的事情雪子雖然有點小小的疙瘩在，隨著時間過去自己和鼬已經慢慢化解這些尷尬。

由於鳴人是家族裡面最小的孩子，沒有被賦予任何的工作，所以她是所有孩子們裡面最輕鬆的，這點是大家的攻勢也沒有忌妒或是抱怨，佐助會陪在她的身邊保護她。

當狐來到小妹的房間的時候看見佐助和鳴人聊天的樣子微笑，看見這樣的情形狐相信佐助會保護好鳴人，如果可以把鳴人嫁給佐助是真的不需要太過擔心，他相信佐助肯定會保護好、愛護好鳴人。

「大哥！」鳴人發現到狐來到自己的房間很開心。

「嘿！我可愛的小鳴。」狐擁抱自己最愛的小妹。

「大哥怎麼會來？你不忙嗎？」鳴人很清楚自己的大哥是很忙碌的人。

「我有事情和妳跟佐助商量。」狐拍拍自己寶貝妹妹的頭。

「請問有什麼事情需要和我們商量？」佐助對此感到很好奇。

「我想跟你們商量你們的婚姻大事。」狐開門見山的說著。

聽見狐說的話佐助和鳴人互相看了一下對方，對於狐說的話感到很訝異，佐助當然知道聖上的意思，生在皇家的鳴人當然也清楚自家大哥說的意思，所以對他說的話很訝異。

現在他們兩人才十歲，落落大方的鳴人早已經有很多人追，那些人不是被白打走就是被佐助給趕走，兄長們也婉拒很多各國的使臣，光是這些事情就讓他們感到很煩躁。

佐助不確定狐是要把鳴人許配給自己還是怎樣，他是真的很喜歡鳴人這位公主，只是不確定自己的身分是否可以配上這位可愛的公主，佐助也沒有提出自己喜歡她的原因讓他們兩人聯姻。

狐當然知道佐助的心思，也很清楚鳴人是多麼的喜歡他，如果拆散他們兩人的話肯定會引起反彈，現在需要好好的和他們說清楚才可以，不然佐助和鳴人會誤會自己的意思。

「鳴人，妳願意嫁給佐助嗎？願意的話我繪賜婚。」狐微笑的問著自己最寶貝的妹妹。

「我願意。」鳴人是真的很喜歡佐助。

「陛下。」佐助聽見這句話差點跪下來謝恩。

「佐助，我把我最寶貝的妹妹交給你，你可要好好照顧她。」狐很認真的告訴佐助。

「我會的，謝陛下。」佐助當然會好好的照顧自己最愛的人。

「大哥最好了，我最愛你了。」鳴人開心的說著。

「等事情解決之後，我會讓你們成婚，和雪子、鼬他們一起。」狐摸摸鳴人的頭告訴她。

「好。」鳴人露出開心的笑容。

狐離去之後佐助和鳴人很開心的抱在一起，佐助很開心可以和鳴人在一起，等到事情解決之後他們會正式成婚，至於之後要不要搬離皇宮就要看其他人的意思，佐助會好好的對待鳴人。

這幾年的相處讓他們知道自己很喜歡對方，如果離開對方的話肯定會覺得很不舒服，有佐助在身邊鳴人可以很安心的做自己的事情，一起和再不斬、白一起保護自己最重要的人。

雖然他們兩人才只有十歲，生在皇家和貴族家的他們比別人還要成熟，自然知道結婚是什麼意思，佐助和鳴人一起長大，說是青梅竹馬也不為過，感情也真的很好，不需要太過擔心。

「妳很開心？」佐助看見鳴人開心的樣子微笑。

「嗯，我很開心可以和佐助在一起。」鳴人開心的看著佐助。

「我也很高興可以和妳在一起。」佐助主動親吻鳴人的額頭。

「嘿嘿。」鳴人是那樣的開心。

要入睡之前鳴人開心的告訴自己的貼身宮女白，每天晚上她都會和自己最喜歡的貼身宮女分享所有的事情，白知道今日狐過來有事情宣布，看樣子是要讓自己最寵愛的公主和她喜歡的人結婚。

白和再不斬這麼久的時間也早已經過的和夫妻般的生活，什麼時候要成婚就看上面什麼時候讓他們結婚，鳴人偶爾也會和其他兄長說說白和再不斬的事情，狐似乎打算讓他們和佐助、鳴人一起成婚。

白很樂意聽著鳴人跟自己分享這些事情，大大小小的事情她們兩人會分享，然後白會哄著自己的主人睡覺，鳴人喜歡她陪在自己的身邊，對她來說白就像姐姐一樣，是她的另外一位姐姐。

把鳴人哄睡之後白離開房間，再不斬看見這樣的情形去迎接自己最愛的人，牽著她的手一起回去他們的房間，佐助也待在自己的房間好好的休息，守衛的衛士會保護好他們。

「公主殿下已經有心愛的人，很快就會成婚。」白看著再不斬微笑的說。

「我們的公主殿下在不知不覺當中已經長大。」再不斬是看著鳴人長大的衛士。

「是啊！佐助肯定會對她很好。」白相信佐助會對鳴人很好。

「如果那小子沒有對公主殿下很好的話，我一定會好好的修理他。」再不斬是不會放過佐助。

「我想到時候還輪不到我們，陛下他們一定會先處罰佐助。」白很清楚狐等人是怎樣寵愛鳴人。

「也是。」再不斬微笑的看著自己的愛人。

再不斬把人抱在自己的懷裡，鳴人是他們兩人看到大的孩子，佐助對鳴人的態度他們很清楚，看見這樣的情形多少會放心把鳴人交給他，要是佐助對她不好的話，很多人肯定會教訓佐助。

佐助很開心自己可以和鳴人在一起，而且聽見狐答應他們可以成婚這件事更是高興不已，這幾年和鳴人在一起後才知道這位可愛的公主是自己的真命天女，佐助知道她是自己最愛的人。

狐快馬加鞭的把一些信件送到卡卡西和鼬的手上，看見狐送來的信件卡卡西和鼬沒有多說什麼，只是把自己的部分拿起來回到帳篷裡面看，這才發現自己和雪子可以成婚，在所有的事情給處理完之後就可以成婚。

把信上的內容看完之後鼬沒有多說什麼，看樣子是雪子沒有太大的意見，對於自己最愛的人沒有意見自己當然也沒有意見，這幾年的時間他們的感情雖然有增進，可有些事情過去就是過去，很難完全恢復。

「狐賜婚了？」卡卡西進入帳篷裡面後看見鼬的表情說。

「嗯，不知道為什麼感覺不是那樣開心。」鼬很清楚自己是真的很愛雪子。

「看樣子你們兩人的疙瘩還是沒有全部化解。」卡卡西拿了酒過來和鼬一起品嘗。

「也不能說沒有化解，只是覺得雪子肯定是沒有意見，有種說不上來的感覺。」鼬很難得會和卡卡西吐出自己的心事。

「那孩子太早承擔責任，所以才會有這樣表現。」卡卡西給鼬一杯酒喝。

「看樣子我需要花很大的心力去解開她的心結。」鼬一口氣把酒給喝完。

卡卡西陪著鼬喝酒，聽著對方發發牢騷，這幾年看著他們兩人的相處卡卡西當然知道鼬和雪子卡在哪裡，只是這些事情他們無法幫忙，只能要他們兩人自己去解決這件事。

畢竟當年的事情雪子到現在還有忌諱，不是說她不愛鼬，只是她對於那件事情還沒有全部放下，儘管她很愛鼬，卻不敢踏出那一步，鼬只能耐心的等待雪子自己踏出那一步，慢慢的解決他們兩人的心結。


End file.
